Raven's Servants
by MysticAnubisOFtheRING
Summary: Four teens are surviors of the death of Raven's planet. Though they are servants of her people they will do anything to help Raven, even die. RobStr. Other parrings unknown to everyone but me. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Servants**

Disclaimer: I only own my OC and plot, and blah, blah…just read.

Raven cried out loud and woke up from slumber. She wrapped her arms around herself to try to stop the shaking.

They were all dead, every single one of them. Her people and even the Helldareous slaves. But she knew for a while that they were all gone, and that her world was a barren waste land.

What a horrible nightmare, to wake to such a vision. She never even got to say goodbye. She blinked her eyes several times to clear the pictures, but the twisted mangled bodies still danced in front of her. She covered her face and let the silent tears come. Suddenly she heard a loud bang come from down the hall. Cautiously she opened her bedroom door and peered down the hallway.

Quickly a blue flash of light.

Again another blue flash of light.

She quietly came out of her room and walked down the hall. When she was nearing the living room she heard voices.

"Stand up Nathanial. We must make haste and find her."

"What if she is not here Davis? What if your Incantations were wrong?"

"She is the last of the race we were meant to serve. It is our job, even our way of life to serve and protect her."

"Where's Molly?"

"She and Rupert will be summoned later when we have found her, if this is not the place, I do not want to waste my energy."

"We should begin looking then."

The voices stayed still and Raven crept forward. She moved her had along the wall till she found the tiny button she was looking for. She triggered the silent alarm just when the voices started again.

"What is it? Did you find light?" said the voice that was Nathanial's.

"No, someone is here with us. Wait…"

Raven held her breath.

A smile crept into Davis's voice, "She is here. At last, we have found her. I can sense her powerful magic even in this foreign place."

A hand touched Raven's arm. "Raven, what's the problem?" asked Robin. The other Titians looked at her in question.

She nodded toward the living room. "It sounds like they are looking for me."

"Shh, she and others approach," said Davis.

Cyborg hit the lights and the two men in the room were staring at the arch way. Davis locked eyes with Raven and lowered himself with his knee bent and head bowed.

"Mistress Raven, I am Davis Servant of the Moon, First Class. My companion is Nathanial Servant of Light, First Class. We are here to serve and protect you."

"What are you doing here? None of that is part of my life anymore." said Raven.

"We are all that is left of our culture. We, and two others, are all that is left of the Helldareous. We are yours to command. We will give our lives up to death for you. I beg of you to accept our pledge."

"Um, can I say something?" asked Beast Boy.

"No," answered Robin.

"Am I in some kind of danger?" asked Raven.

A flicker of sadness passed through Davis's eyes, "Yes, you are. An ancient evil approaches."

Starfire waved her arm around, "Wait, what kind of evil do you speak of?"

"I can only tell you she is in danger and that her life will perish if I do not stand by her side and I am not leaving until she accepts me."

**Authors Note: Please Review, and let me know what you think. **


	2. Past Revealed

**Chapter 2: Past Revealed **

**Disclamer: Yes, I only own my oc's and sadly I wish I could own more, but we all can't have what we want.**

Davis and Nathanial watched as the titans came and sat on their sofa. Robin was about to ask a question when Davis held up his hand, "Before further questions occur I am going to summon Molly and Rupert. I promised I would when we found you, Mistress."

Ravens response was to roll her eyes.

He looked at her oddly, as if he had never seen that expression before, but he let it slide and turned his attention to an empty spot in the living room.

He held out his hand and it began to glow blue, "My people will stand before me."

And sure enough, with a brilliant flash of blue light, two new people stood in the titan's living room.

The woman glanced at Davis, "Which girl is she? The red head or the black haired?"

He frowned, "You can not sense her?"

"That is not my gift," she said sharply, "Just tell me."

"She is the black haired."

The woman bent down in front of Raven, "Mistress, I am Molly Servant of the Dead Second Class, and I offer you my-"

"I know!" shouted Raven. "This is very nice of you all but I don't need this. Today was the anniversary of my home world's death-"

"Which is why you need protecting now more than ever," said a rough male voice. Now everyone noticed Rupert, who was leaning against a wall with his hood drawn over his head.

"We know that the evil wants to harm you, doesn't it always want to harm the one that is important? So we will stand beside you, I don't even care if you are our superior, we are older and much wiser, and we will stay," finished Rupert.

Davis shook his head and a faint smile played across his lips, "Rupert is the Servant of the Strong Second Class. He can be a bit pushy at times."

"Try all of the time," mumbled Nathanial.

Raven signed, "After we face the evil and defeat it, will you all leave me alone? I don't want servants; you can all go and live your own lives."

"Very well," said Davis.

"Well it's really late," said Robin, "We should get some rest and spend tomorrow trying to figure everything out. Davis, Nathanial, and Rupert can take the spare room. Molly? You could bunk with Rav-"

"No," Molly cut in, "It is forbidden for Servants to share rooms with our Masters."

"Ok," Robin said slowly, "Star? Could she stay with you? Good. Let's hit the sack."

The titans and the newcomers parted ways. Star led Molly to her room and shoved a tan looking worm into her face.

"This is Silky! Isn't he wonderful? You can pet him!"

Molly gently pushed Star and Silky away, "No, it is forbidden for the Second Class to have pets."

"But if you wished to pet him you could?" asked Star.

"I could, but then I would want to keep him," joked Molly.

Star smiled and pulled a blanket off her bed, "Here, let me get you a pillow from my closet." She walked across the room and returned instantly with a big fluffy pillow.

Molly thanked her and sat down to make herself comfortable on the floor.

"So, your title what does it mean?" asked Star as she sat on her bed.

"Servant of the Dead? When a master dies, I help led him to the DarkWorld. However, I am only a Second Class, so I cannot bring back reincarnated souls. I can only help them depart."

"I see," said Star as she inched away just a little, "And the others?"

"Rupert, my kinsman, is also a Second Class, but of the Strong. They serve the masters that are warriors. He is older than the rest of us, but he can wield powerful weapons, so age hardly affects him I think.

Nathanial is Servant of the Light First Class. He can bring harmony to even the most tainted soul. Since he is a first class, he can use the Fire of Oricen. A technique that burns the emotions of the opponent from the inside out."

Star looked frightened, "They explode from the inside?"

"Yes, it is disgusting to watch."

"What about the man called Davis?" asked Star.

"Well," Molly shifted her eyes around the room, "He is a Servant of the Moon, First Class. His rank is very important. When a Master is born, Moon Servants can be bought in order to live and protect the Master. He is the strongest of us all. His powers are similar to a Masters, what with using spells and incantations. But on a whim, he can create craters in the earth, and squeeze people with his magic until they are as thin as a plank. But First Class means that he is extra special, he could only be bought for a very important Master, one who could barely out rank him in skill."

Star sucked in air, "You mean Raven? He _belongs_ to Raven?"

"Yes," Molly hung her head, "They were parted as children, and I do not think she remembers. They were separated because-" She shut her mouth suddenly.

"What? Why were they separated?" asked Star.

Molly pointed a finger at her, "You can't tell anyone. Alright. He was escorting her to a ball. I happened to be there with my Master at the time. We were all around the age of six. Anyway, he must of said she looked beautiful because she was blushing, then he kissed her hand. My Master and I saw the whole thing, and my Master got him into trouble."

Star had a shocked look on her face. A sudden tap on the door startled them both, followed by frantic whispers. Star moved to open her door and three boys came tumbling in. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were all tangled in a pile on the floor.

Molly smiled, "How much did you hear?"

Robin shrugged, "Would you be mad if we said all of it?"

**Review, Review! A very long chapter, don't expect another one. J/K.**


End file.
